Another love story of Romeo & Wendy ?
by ahnnie
Summary: She came back 4 years later without remembering a single thing about him. He too stubborn to accepts it and took it like a joke. Now the boy who only loved once finally meets the girl he longed for only to find out she doesn't remember a damn thing about him. Will he make love sparks again? Or forgets about her too? RomeoxWendy actions & OOC's, Disclaimer- i dont own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lol new story heehee hope chu like it cx pleasee review & tell mewh how is it ! w thank you. Oh yeah this has nothing to do with the magical stuff or grand magic games lmao cx just another love story about a 16 year old wendy and a 17 year old romeo cx havee funn reading! cx

-Romeo and Wendy-

A little petite girl with long blue locks runs across a grassy terrain as she calls for my name. "Wendy come back here, your running too far!" I call out for her. She did as I said and ran back to me but unfortunately tripped onto a little pebble and flew right into my arms.

"Sorry Romeo-kun! I'll be more carefully next time." she beamed words into my face.

"You're so clumsy for you age," I told her, "are you even 12?" I asked in an oddly voice.

"Romeo-kun is so mean, I am right for my age... aside from the fact I'm so short.." Wendy said not making eye contact.

"Hey, I like your size. its cute!" I smiled at her not noticing want I just blurted at.

Wendy didn't said anything she just looked away shyly hiding her blush, eventually I saw. It was an awkward silence until Wendy managed to speak in her softest voice.

"You sound like a perv. calling someone younger then you cute." Wendy looked up at me with her chocolate orbs..

Wait how did she know about that word! I though to myself.

"Wait how do you know about that word!?" I literally said what I told myself.

Wendy just smiled at me.

"Romeo wake up!" I heard a someone yelling. Wendy smiled was fading away, wait but why? Wendy don't go! And suddenly everything became white.

"Wendy!" I shot up sweating.

"Romeo it been 4 years already move on, boy. She not coming back.." my old man pated my back.

"I know." I threw my covers back on and went back to sleep.

-normal POV-

"Hey get up! Its you're first day as a sophomore, get you're lazy ass up and go to school!" Macao threw his son sheets right off. "No wonder you haven't brought any girls home! Always glooming over Wendy, get out there and find your Juliet not a Wendy." Macao threw his hands up in the air and walked out the room. Even though Macao said those words he also still misses the little girl called Wendy. Macao still remembers the cute little petite girl who was always so cheerful and happy.

-10 minutes later-

-Romeo's POV-

I was ready to head out the door but got stopped by my old man. He starred me down from head to toe, I wore a dark blue plaid button up but was too lazy to button it up fully so I just button it up till the 4th button showing part of my chest a bit, I was pretty well built if I said so myself so showing a bit of skin won't hurt so much. I also just wore a pair of random dark skinny jeans and my dark purple hair was still a mess from sleeping. You know I wonder why my hair was dark purple while my dad's hair was blue, maybe my mom's was purple? It's a though.

"My boy, you grown to be a well men, if I say so myself." My old man cried. "Better bring home some pretty ladies tonight!"

"Pa, I'm not into those kind of stuff." I said.

"So you're gay!" he said shocked.(btw I have nothing with bisexualness)

"No, I like girls. But not that much as you do." I smiled I bit.

"That's my son." He pushed me out the door way, "Bring home a girl tonight my boy!" He yelled out as I made my out the front gate.

"No promise!" I yelled back with a smile on my lips.

-sign- why does he always want me to get on some girl, I'm not like that. I don't just get a girl and leave them the next day. If I can recall my old pa was pretty much of a player back in the days, luckily those genes didn't pass onto me. I'm more of a nice guy, but then not really. I may flirt with some chicks or two but not really go that far. Or I may rebel a bit like a bad boy, but that's just my personality. Honestly I only liked one girl in my whole entire life and that was like when I was 13, meaning 4 years ago. It doesn't seem that long, but I seems like decades for me. Like what the heck I didn't liked this girl, I loved this girl. But what did love mean to a 13 year old anyways. But well look she was my everything even though I didn't get her to be mines yet. The day she left my heart shanked, my world came tumbling down. She left to America with my heart till this day, I still miss her. Every girl I met till now could have never replaces the missing piece in my chest. I just want to see her again.

"Ohayo Romeo-senpai!" I heard a high pitch behind me as I walked into the school gates. I didn't bother looking back, I already knew who it was. It was Juliet head of the cheer squad.

"What do you want Juliet." I puffed annoyed, I don't want anything to do with this girl, yeah she pretty and her name is Juliet and mines was Romeo. But that doesn't mean she's the right girl for me.

"Awww, Romeo-kun stop being mean to me! I'm your girlfriend after all!" She idiotic said, making a vain pop out of my head.

"Bitch who said you were my girlfriend. Look I know your name is Juliet, but your not my Juliet." I snapped at her.

I know those were harsh words, but I don't care I just want to get away from this girl. She getting on my last nerve for crying out loud.

"Fine, if that's how you feel I'm leaving!" She cried aloud and ran ahead of me.

-sign- Finally peace and quite. Or maybe not so much.

Gosh that little scene just made people from the surrounding whisper among themselves. Damn these people don't know how to whisper at all, I can hear there damn "whisper" loud and clearly.

As always I didn't give a damn and walked on to my locker to get my books.

-at Romeo's locker-

"Hey Romeo-kun." my best friend necked me from behind.

"Dude, Jun drop the -kun" I turned around with my English book in one hand and punched my best friend in the arm.

"Haha, whatever. I heard about the scene with Juliet this morning." Jun pointed out. "Well you know, you finally got her out he out of your hands."

"This is why you're my best friend, don't ship with any bitches." I chuckled at him.

"Well you know what they say, bros before hoes." Jun held up his fist.

"Bros before hoes." I gave him a bro fist in return. And then that was when the passing period bell rang.

We walked to English class together, well cause we have 1st period together, derp. We scrolled in on time as the second bell rang for class, I made it to my seat in the back corner of the room by the window as Jun sat in front of me.

"Attention class today we have two new students who transferred here from America." Mr. Ryes said, "Please come in girls."

Yup more new girls to drool over me and Jun, this was boring so I just stared out into the window as two white doves flew by.

The first girl had like a loli voice, so she sound pretty funny to me, she must be short too. Hey I'm assuming I'm still staring out at the window like a retard. Well back to the girl, her name was Anii Lee, and she was the seconds girl's best friend. I couldn't catch her name cause all the guys were going ga-ga all over her cuteness. And first of all I'm not calling her cute, people are calling her cute, so I assuming she is cute.

"Thank you, you maybe take a seat next to Jun Chang. Jun-kun please raise your hand." Mr. Ryes said. At the corner of my eye Jun did as so.

"Now please introduce yourself Ms. Marvell."

Marvell? It can't be.

I was still looking out the window wondering inside my thoughts. Ha-ha it can't be her, dad said she wasn't coming back. Can't get my hopes up.

"Konichuwa, I'm Wendy Marvell. Please take care of me." by this time I shot my eyes to the front of the classroom to see a girl with long blue locks bowing politely.

It's you!

Deeee end ! well for this chapter that is! cx hope you like it ! pleasee tell me in the reviews bleoww!


	2. Chapter 2

Lol, heree you go hope you like. x3 sorry about the last chapter, please excuse my grammar lmao. cx oh yeah there are actually seniors and not sophomores lol I got mixed up with the too xD. and Wendy and the Anii girl are suppose to be in 11th grade but there so smart the principle let them be seniors instead, don't worry all of it will be in this chapter cx Have funn reading ! ~ w Ps. there will be stuff you may not except to happen ;3

-Romeo and Wendy-

Recap~

"Konichuwa, I'm Wendy Marvell. Please take care of me." by this time I shot my eyes to the front of the classroom to see a girl with long blue locks bowing politely.

It's you!

…

-Romeo's POV-

"Oh right, Ms. Marvell and Ms. Lee here are a year younger then everyone here. So be nice!" Mr. Ryes told the class. " Ms. Marvell you may take a seat next to Romeo-kun in the back with the purple hair.

Wendy just smiled saying thank you and head towards the seat next to me. I just stared at her as she walked closer and closer to her seat and took a seat. At first she didn't say anything until a few seconds later, she shot her head at me with a big smile across her small pink lips.

"Hello, I'm Wendy Marvell and you must be Romeo-kun." She said shyly. Oh my Mavis she said my name. "It's very nice to meet you, can you please show me around the school?"

Wait what? Wendy don't you know who I am, I'm your Romeo!

"What do you mean?" I asked her shocked, "Wendy can't you recognize me? Its me Romeo Conbolt."

Wendy just looked at me with confused eyes.

"Class since today is the first day of school, I will be doing what I always do on the first day school." Mr. Ryes paused for a second causing me and Wendy to stop our conversation, " Sleeping, so go knock yourselves out."

With that the whole class went wild and started to talk among themselves about their summer. While I got back to the conversation with Wendy.

"Sorry Romeo-kun I don't know any Romeo Conbolt." Wendy said shyly looking down to her desk with sadden eyes.

"Ha, you must be joking. You known me for your whole life, before you left me here in Japan and left to America. And now you're telling me you forgot about me just like that?" I sort of raised my voice a bit without noticing making Wendy flinch a bit. Oh shit Wendy always hated when I yelled. Wendy just stared at me with widen eyes, her chocolate eyes were about to break out into tears and that was when I realized what I had done.

"I'm sorry Wendy..." I soften my voice and patted her head like how I always use to when ever she cried back then.

I felt pretty guilty for raising my voice at her, hey look her acting like she forgotten me is making me really upset right now!

It was an awkward silence between us for a minute until I got punched right in the cheek by that one Loli. What the heck in Mavis!

"That's for yelling at my Wendy you stupid dog!" The Purple haired loli stomped at me.

"Jun you could have told me something was coming!" I shot at my best friend who was just staring at the loli. The heck does my best friend have a crush on this thing?

"Anii you didn't have to hit Romeo-kun, I'm not hurt at all." Wendy said quietly with a little giggle, oh Mavis why is she still so cute.

"Ehhhh!? But he yelled at you, I'm not letting that slide!" The loli protest. Wendy just patted her head like a puppy and smiled. Lol haha the mean loli is a pet!

"Hey Romeo boy, listen up if you hurt Wendy even once. I will kill you!" The loli yelled at me, she sounds too much like a little girl then a 16 year old to sound mad. Man this year might be fun.

"Ha-ha omg Loli you sound like a little girl!" I laughed at the loli.

"Hey I have a name you dog!" she yelled once again, "And can you get your friend over to stop staring at me! Its creeping me out." She hid be hide Wendy's back.

I hit the back of Jun's head making him flinch a bit and snapped out of his train of thoughts, "Jun stop staring at the loli, you're creeping her out, man." I said loli once again making Anii protest saying, "I have a name you stupid dog!"

"Dude I can't she just so small." Jun said with a smirk across his lips, making the loli blush and threw a pencil at his head.

"Shut up you hentai!" Anii yelled or squeaked.

"Romeo can I speck with you in private?" Wendy got up from her seat and pulled me out of the classroom with out me replying.

"Sure?"

-Jun's POV-

Wendy pulled Romeo out of the room with her leaving me and Anii alone. Now they're gone I can ask the questions now.

"Anii, explain to me why Wendy is acting like she has forgotten Romeo?" my voice got serious.

"Well, Well, maybe Romeo's friend wasn't a dumb pervert after all." Anii's voice now had also gotten serious but now she had a lollipop in her mouth.

"Well the loli isn't as childish as I though either." I smirked.

"Whatever blue-y, what do you want with Wendy-chan." Anii asked simply as she licked her lollipop and sat onto my desk.

"I don't need anything from Wendy. I just want to know why she's acting like she has forgotten Romeo." I told her the honest truth.

"Can I really trust you?" she asked me.

"Yes you can, Anii Hibiki Lee." I said.

"How do you know my full name?" She asked shocked looking into my eyes with her violet orbs. Damn her eyes are so cute and shiny.

"Its on your schedule." I said looking at her schedule.

"Hey give that back!" She returned to her normal loli voice reaching out towards her schedule in my hands, which I reached out back for her to not get to it.

"Nah, you still haven't answered my question yet." I told her.

"Are you even positive that she just acting?" Anii asked me, "Maybe she did really forgot him."

"Anii she can't fool me, I was born with a keen eye, I can see if people are lying or acting." I told her with concurred eyes, "And Wendy is acting, I can see it right through her eyes."

"I was wondering why one of your eyes are blue while the other one was red, why do you want to know about Wendy-chan anyways. It's not like she your friend." Anii puffed her cheeks, " She's Romeo's Juliet, or more like his Wendy."

"I know, and Romeo's is my best friend."

"You can't tell him about it though!"

"Why can I?"

"Just because."

"Because of what...?"

-normal pov-

After every question their faces got closer and closer without them noticing until they were just inches away from each other.

"Jun...?" Anii said softly.

"Yes..?" Jun reply with a husky voice making Anii's face heat up.

"Your face is too close!" Anii slapped Jun's face out making a red hand print on his face.

"Hey what was that for!" Jun snapped.

"Your face was too close!"

"And you didn't like that?"

"No!" Anii pouted like a little girl making Jun think she was too cute.

"You're too freaking cute." Jun just blurted out.

Anii just blushed 50 shades of pink, and looked away. Now causing Jun to noticed what he just said, but then didn't really care. Well you know Jun and Romeo are the most popular boys in the whole school.

"Now answer my question loli." Jun took the chance and flirt with the loli a bit. He moved his head closer to Anii's head and started to nuzzle on her ear.

"Hey stop that!, That tickles!" Anii pulled back and held her ear,

"Alright note taken." Jun smirked at Anii.

"Shut up baka, anyways stay out of Wendy's situation. If she willing to tell Romeo then let her, if she doesn't want to, stay out of it." Anii went back to serious mode.

"Alright, alright." Jun swung his arms up in surrender, "But one more question."

"And that is?" She asked with curiosity.

"If you were born and raised from America why is your Japanese so fluent, and don't have a American accent at all?"

"Both of my parents were Japanese, so they taught me." Anii's aura became dark as she mention the word "parent". With that Jun already knew what happened to her parents.

"Hey do you live alone now?" Jun ask again.

"You ask too much questions." Anii exclaimed.

"That was just three questions. Now answer." Jun replied.

Anii took a second to think and then replied, "No, I share an apartment not that far from here with Wendy."

"Alright." Jun simply said, "I'll walk you home today, meet me at the front gates after your History class."

Anii was about to protest back, but was too late the bell rang for passing period to head to the next class, which is P.E for Jun and Anii.

Anii headed out the doorway first with Jun hot on her heels, not knowing where the gym was she walked the opposite way where the gym was. Jun just chuckled at her action and grabbed her small wrist and pulled her the towards the right path to the gym with a big smile across his face.

"Hey let go! Where are you taking me!" Anii try to escape his grip, but Jun wouldn't let go.

"The gym is this way, loli." Jun said without turning back to look at the small loli's blushing face.

Anii eventually gave up on trying to get away from Jun's grip and just allowed to lead her to where the next destination awaits her. Which was the gym.

"Tsundere Loli, I like it." was all on Jun mind as they made their way to the gym.

…

Deee end , forr chapter two ! Don't worry the next chapter will catch up with Romeo and Wendy cx The last part here was just a little something between the loli, Anii, and the multiply color eyed boy, Jun. plweass revieww! cx


End file.
